


Stay Away From Me!

by execution_empress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/execution_empress/pseuds/execution_empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble of late at night with Clint and Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Away From Me!

"Stay away from me!" There’s panic in her voice as she backs up. Natasha bites her bottom lip as she grabs the item closest to her, a pillow, and Clint just crawls forward. There’s a smirk on his face and a glint of something playfully evil as he takes another step closer.

"Come here, Tasha," he coos, motioning with his finger for her to come closer. She responds by raising the pillow with a defensive stance.

"Hell no!"

"Oh, come on! You’re ticklish!"

"Shut up!"

"And you giggle!"

"O bozhe moi, shut up!”

"And you even snort when you laugh!"

"Fuck you!" With a snarl, she starts hitting Clint with the pillow again and again. The archer falls onto the bed, laughing as he’s pummeled with feathers.

"That’s so cute!"

She whaps him again with the pillow. “Shut the fuck up!” Whap. “You’re mean, pretending to hug me just to tickle me!” Whap. “If you say a word, no one’ll ever believe you.” Whap.

"I know, I know!" He finally holds his hands up, though his laughter doesn’t stop. "I’m the only one that gets to see you like that- well, this. That’s pretty awesome."

After another minute, her blows down die and the two catch their breath. Though there’s a blush on both their cheeks from laughing and smiling and embarrassment, neither of them mind. As he pointed out, it’s just between them.

To end the mini-feud, Clint sits up and gently kisses her. “I mean it, though. It really is cute.”

"Thanks." It’s her turn to smirk as she starts to tickle his sides. "Let’s see how cute you are now!" Clint howls with laughter as he squirms under her touch. He should have seen her sudden, but inevitable betrayal coming, but he doesn’t care. She can see him laugh and snort just as she did. It’s only between them.


End file.
